


A New Brothers Farewell

by Marf_Redux



Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Ryou, one person turned into four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: One of the four Shiro's has decided to leave Altea.





	A New Brothers Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

A new brother’s farewell

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” a voice like his own said from behind him. “But I wanted to say goodbye before I left.” He turned to see the former clone now Ryou he reminded himself standing there holding what looked like a hastily assembled bag. “I just thought I should tell someone and you seemed the best choice.”

“Is there a reason your leaving?” He asked resisting the temptation to say that he shouldn’t leave. He had the feeling that the balance they alone seemed to have found was very precarious. The other man looked thoughtful for a second.

“It’s this situation with a Galra traitor and the fact we weren’t told,” Ryou said tiredly. “Sure we weren’t told because of Kuron but it reminded me that everyone here sees me in much the same way as him just a thing.” Ryou looked curiously at him then, “Why don’t you consider me just a thing?”

“I did when I was trapped in the lion,” he admitted seeing a hurt look in the other man’s eyes. “The black lion kept me from sensing anything about you for some reason all I saw was something with my face pretending to be me.” He wasn’t going to lie to the other man. “When we woke up separated for the first time the Black Lion spoke to me and showed me the moment you became its paladin.” He could remember the real emotion in Ryou’s voice as he asked the lion to let him help them. “After that you will never be just a thing to me again.” He could see how much that meant to the other man. “I meant what I said about us being family so I won’t stop you from leaving but please stay in touch.”

“I’ll try but it may take a while since I have no idea where I’m going after Nyma drops me off,” Ryou said shaking his head. “I’m just glad she agreed to let me tag along on the cargo run she’s making today otherwise I doubt I could get away.” That answered the question of how he was going to get off world.

“One last question what do you want me to tell the others when they ask why you left?” He had a feeling that it was going to be a touchy subject. Ryou seemed to be thinking much the same thing as he sat his bag down and frowned at him. 

“Just tell them that I need to figure out who I am since I am definitely not you,” Ryou said after a moment. He could hear the unspoken sadness in that statement and on a whim walked over and hugged the other man. He felt Ryou stiffen at first and then awkwardly return the hug. “Thank you,” he finally said relaxing into the hug completely. He held the other man until he felt him pull away first. “I really need to go.”

“Good luck,” he said and watched him walk out. He sat back down and began to read up on the things he’d missed again. He hoped Ryou found what he was looking for.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
